


Working on Instinct

by BoredSummerNights



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Real World, Gay, Lousy Job, Love, M/M, Mascot Suit, New Job, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Valor, mascot, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredSummerNights/pseuds/BoredSummerNights
Summary: College Student Spark just recently got off for summer break and now has to work at his roommates job as an amusement park mascot. During his job, he meets a cute boy, but because of the costume, the guy knows nothing about him.





	1. The New Job

=======================================  
Yo I'm Spark! This is my story on how i ended up working as a costume character at an amusement park and how I met a really cool person...  
=========================================

I walked into the empty apartment and slammed down on the couch. Taking a slight sigh, exhausted from having multiple terrible job interviews. I debated whether to wait for my roommate, who told me she had a lead on a job, or go back to looking for corner stores with wanted signs. I picked up the newspaper and started glancing over the job listings, finding an abundance of jobs way over my resume. The small mass of text font overwhelmed my brain and after a few moments I laid my head on a pokeball pillow. Just before I could give up and place the paper down, Candela burst through the door.

“Hey Spark!” She waved at me, chucking her bag at a chair. Her bright amber eye glistened as she went over to sit next to me. “So I know you were thinking of getting a job since you just got on summer break, and god forbid we need the money for this place… and I think I’ve found the perfect one.” She grabbed a slightly crumpled paper from her bag.

I got up from the couch and took the paper from her hands. Glancing at the big words ‘JOB APPLICATION’ I began to slowly read the job description out loud: “Here at Professor Willow’s Pokemon Park, you will be tasked with entertaining our guest as our...Park’s Mascot?!” I turned to Candela who had a fun but sinister smile. “Candela! I am NOT being a mascot for my summer! You might like acting like a clown, but if I wanted to look stupid, I would just play League of Legends!”

She cracked a laugh at my strange but true analogy, “Oh C’mon dude! It’s not that bad! Blanche and I have been doing it part-time for months now. Listen, I just heard from the manager that they’re introducing a new Zapdos and I already told him that I have a perfect person who can start tomorrow.”

“But Candyyyyy!!!” I was feeling disgruntled about the whole situation. First of all, I'm honestly not that big of a Pokemon fan, only playing the first game and that app that was big for like 2 months. Also, the thought of being a Park mascot made me feel very embarrassed. I went to the park when I was young and always found the colorful costumes characters they had very amusing, but thinking of actually being that person in the costume would be too foolish to bare.

Her excited face turned sour at my complaining, “No Candy-ing me! I didn’t wanna pull this card but, you haven’t payed rent in 3 months and frankly, we need money! Now either you do this, or you go back to taking those ‘odd jobs’ you hate.” She started waving her finger at me like a mom scolding a child.

I shuddered when she brought up last summer’s ‘odd jobs,’ especially how I would spend my time making money by walking dogs and spinning restaurant signs. Debating it in my head for a moment, she looked at me awaiting my answer. I stared over the job application again and stressed at the albeit reasonable pay. “Mmmmmmmmm… Fine-” I snapped, “Fine I’ll take the job…”

She spontaneously jumped for joy at my response, “Oh yes Spark! We’ll have so much fun! I’mma call Blanche and our manager to tell them the good news.” She happily skipped to her room, before turning around giving me one last piece of advice, “Oh, I then suggest getting some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow!” She shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in the loft.

I let out an annoyed whine at the strange predicament I quickly got into. I toppled myself on the couch again, pondering that if my search at the mall today was better, I would have refrained from this situation. I felt any lousy pretzel stand or Hot Topic would be better than dressing up as a giant pokemon in 80 degree weather.

From the other room, I could hear Candela laughing to someone on the phone, probably talking about how I’ll be joining them as another flamboyant-colored bird costumed character. The overbearing guffaw at my torture slightly irritated me. After grabbing some food I retreated into my room to get away from my loud roomie. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Candela kicked down my door the next morning with a hearty wake up call, “Geeeet up Spark, don’t want to be late on your first day!” 

I tried to not move from under my blanket in hopes that she would leave me alone, but next thing I know it, she started to forcefully shake me awake. “Uuuuuugh I’m up,” I moaned pulling my face out of the comfortable cocoon. Peering with anger in my eye, she shrugged me off and went into the kitchen to fix up a quick breakfast.

It took me a few minutes to actually get up. I pushed my stomach off my bed and started rub the sleep crust out of my eyes. I grabbed the alarm clock on my bedside table, ‘7:30.’ I took a deep sigh thinking about how this was the earliest time I’ve woken up since my morning class freshman year. Regardless, Candela was right; I had to get ready for my new lousy job.

I got changed and walked into the loft, where I found Candela sitting around the coffee table with a mouthful of cereal. She stared me up and down with a confused emotion. Pointing at me with a spoon, she asked, “Dude, what are you wearing?”

“Wh-what? It's just what I usually wear…” I looked at myself again, fixing my bumblebee jacket.

She chuckled to herself while putting down the spoon in her bowl. “First off, its summer, so like you need to chill with the layers. Second, you won’t even be able to move in the costume if you wear black skinny jeans… I’m just saying, if you don’t want to pass out from heat stroke you should wear something light, like me.” She stood up and showed her ‘exercise’ outfit, a grey sports bra with matching shorts. Reluctant for the job I didn’t even want, I agreed with her outfit change and we quickly drove to the park in Candela's Honda Civic.

We made our way to the employee parking lot of Professor Willow’s Amusement Park near the backside of the park’s facade. I took a deep breathe as Candela stepped out of the driver’s seat. She noticed me a bit shaken from first day jitters and smiled softly to calm me down. “Don’t worry Spark, just follow me and everything is gonna be alright.”

Her warm gesture made me return the smile, even though I still felt she was responsible for this torture. “Thanks Candela.”

We walked across the lot of cars and she led me to a set of doors labeled ‘Employees Only.’ Inside the doors led to a big space filled with people getting ready for the park’s daily opening. As Candela pointed out her fellow co workers, it felt like I stepped into a mystical world that ran behind the park. I got acquainted with some of the people, most of them working as concessions or gift shop workers. They all seemed to have a kind of respect for Candela, like she was a general in an army.

I followed Candela like a lost puppy as she walked around the tunnel system hidden from the actual park. She toured me around the employee area showing me all the essentials: break room, quick-exits, secret doors to the park, etc. We walked around for about half an hour until Candela jumped when looking at her watch, “Oh shit, we’re late!” She grabbed my arm and dragged me around to a lime green door. 

We hurried into the door where we were greeted by a sterling silver haired person. “You’re late...again… Shouldn’t you have brought him to get ready? Hey Spark.”

I awkwardly waved, “Hey Blanche-”

Candela burst of excitement cut me off, “Sorry! Sorry! But we’re here!” 

Blanche rolled their eyes as Candela, who was still scolding their girlfriend. While they had a conversation on our tardiness I started hovering around the room. The walls were lined with a variety of costumes, from spare employee uniforms to large Pokemon costumes.

I brushed my hands passing through the hanged outfits until one certain one caught my eye. Protected by a clear plastic covering was a familiar yellow Pokemon. 

I gulped trying to get their attention, “Hey guys...is this the costume?” 

They both turned around to me holding up the outfit. I unzipped the plastic covering to reveal the bright yellow body suit with black and yellow wings dangling from both sides. Candela pulled down a costume, a yellow and red one, off of the hanger pole and smiled at me, “yeah that's the one! Better get changed we have 10 minutes!”

I tensed up at the idea of actually going out to people, but I had no time to really question it, or what I have to do. I took the outfit off the hanger and rotated it around to get a good look of it. The costume seemed standard, it was like a set of plush pajamas with two brown leggings coming down from the bottom, a giant spiky bird tail, and a casual zipper lining the back. I looked up from the bodysuit to find the others were already dressed in the Moltres and Articuno costumes they usually don. “Ummm… Candela? Blanche? Alil’ help?”

They both stared at me with both a glimmer of innocence and a rush of time. Blanche finished zipping up the taloned booty covers around their feet and headed to assist me with my costume. “Here just...like this” They took the costume from me and pulled down the zipper and held it open so I could step in.

I placed one leg through the suit and pushed it through till it made its way out onto the hard-carpeted floor. I repeated this step and pulled the body up to my waist. The shorts that I changed into earlier started to bunch up, but they sure are better than a pair of skinny jeans. 

I shimmied the fluffy suit to my shoulders and stuck my arms through the wings. With some wire to maintain its shape, I found a small opening for my hands to fit through. Along with the bodysuit, the plastic cover had some black gloves in it; the silk feeling gloves felt comfortable on my hands. 

Blanche went behind me and aided by pulling the zipper up. After tying my pair of vans inside the costume’s bird feet and slipping them on, I looked into the mirror behind the door. I was in a mix of embarrassed laughter as I looked at myself, a giant black and yellow bird man. Candela and Blanche joined me in checking their costumes via the mirror. Compared to the stunning fake flames of Candela’s costume, or the radiant blue shimmer of Blanche’s, my costume had a sort of stiff, electrifying look. 

 

Just as we were making final preparations, a knock came from the other side of the mirror. The noise startled me, making me almost trip over my own over-exaggerated feet. Candela and Spark called out to the guest in unison, “Come in!”

The door swung open to, my surprise, an oldish-looking man wearing a lab coat and green backpack. In a hearty voice, he called out to us, “Come on you guys, we’re late for call time! Did you get the new guy ready?”

My eyes lit up when I recognized it was Professor Willow, or at least the guy who played him. His greyed head of hair and calm smile filled me with nostalgia of how I would always see him opening the park.

Blanche finished putting their hair in a neat bun and answered him, “Yes sir!”

Candela, still checking costume of any errors, slightly turned to the man. “Yeah! Oh Spark, this is Danny. He manages us and plays Professor Willow.” She jumped over next to him and started poking at his face, “Don’t get fooled! He may look like an old man, but he's not even 30!”

He tried swatting Candela’s hand off of his make-up caked face, “Yeah, yeah! Just don’t mess me up.” He cleared his throat and put out his hand to me, “So you must be Spark, good to have you on the team!

I flashed a big grin and shook his firm hand. “Thanks, It’s good to be here!” I mustered up a happy expression, not trying to show that I didn’t actually want the job.

He retracted his arm and tugged a bit on his hair, which I just realized was a realistic wig. “Great, so Candela told you what you’ll have to do?” 

“Ummmm…” I peered over to Candela, who was trying to ignore the conversation, in hopes of not to bring up how late we were today.

He turned to Candy, who was trying her hardest not to make eye contact. “I see… Well worry not for now, I’ll be able to train you later, just go out and help me open the park. Follow these two and you’ll be fine!”

“Ok…” I felt unprepared about everything. It’s usual for first days to be awkward, but it was my first time I was just pushed into the job.

Just then, a small chime rung through the employee tunnel system. A calm automated voice started speaking on an intercom: “Attention employees, the park will open in 5 minutes.”

“Alright guys, it’s time to open the gates. Let’s go!” Danny left the three of us to make last minute arrangements. 

“Alright Spark! You ready for this?”

I started scratching my blonde head, “I...guess?”

She and her girlfriend began to laugh. Blanche walked over to a shelf and pulled down three masks, each one for the costumes. They tossed the Zapdos one at me, almost making me drop it. I examined the head, as spiky and cartoonish as the Zapdos in the games; I placed it upon my shoulders.

Blanche tilted and shifted the head to make it look more presentable to our guests. “Don't worry Spark, you’ll be able able to suit up in your costume by yourself once you get used to it.”

One final check in the mirror and I was staring at a yellow bird, fully geared to get ready to meet the kids. Candela and Blanche finished up their preparations and we headed to the parks entrance to welcome all the new guests.


	2. Lost on the Job

Gasping for air, I took the Zapdos head off my shoulders as I ran into the changing room. The heat in the costume was like an unbearable boiling pot, slowly cooking me from the inside. I gazed around the mascot-filled room until I found a rusty fan. I switched it on and instantly felt the air rush on my face, cooling off the perspiration from my drenched face.

Blanche and Candela shortly followed into the room, both chuckling to each other at my expense. I turned from the life giving air with a face of dismay. Still trying to regulate my breathing, I wheezed at them, “Why- didn't- you tell me- it's so- damn- ho- ot…” 

Candela reached out to me to pat me on the back. “I told you it's gonna get hot out there, and that was just the morning rush!” She turned from me to grab her satchel sitting on a wooden stool, to pulled out three water bottles. Giving one to me, throwing another to Blanche, and opening one for herself, she took a big swish of water and disgustedly gargled it before swallowing it.

Setting down their water bottle next to the Articuno mascot head, Blanche walked over to a small silver box next to the fan. “Spark, if you need, you could use this,” They opened the cooler and pulled out a worn, blue garment. “It's a cooling vest. You strap it on and it keeps you icy cool under the costume.”

“Yes! Please!” My eyes analyzed at the bulky vest. “Why didn't you guys give me this before!”

Blanche and Candela looked at each other with an awkward stare. Blanche held the vest a small distance from their body, “Well… We usually don't use it because we're just used to the heat plus-”

“Plus,” Candela continued, “the person who usually used it was the old Snorlax mascot performer… Stanky Sam…”

“What? Why did y'all call him Stanky Sam?” Blanche dropped the vest on my lap and stepped back. As it fell on me, one whiff of the article immediately hit my nose. The horrid stench was what you would get if you mixed a high school gym locker and the last day of a YouTube convention. I began to cough uncontrollably, making me take another sip of water to clear my throat. “Ugh oh I see…”

Candela shrugged her arms at me, “yeah use it if you want, just know it's sooo much worse under a costume, but it will keep you cool!”

I sarcastically smiled at the gesture, “thanks… I guess I'll-”

Just then, a knock came from the mirrored door again. It caught our attention as it cracked open. From the entrance came an unfamiliar man wearing a park’s uniform and holding a tarnished rag. “Hey guys, good job on the opening today. ” His greeting made me recognize his voice, but I just couldn't pinpoint who it was. “Oh...Spark? How you doing?”

“Hey Danny, were just helping Spark get cooled off,” Blanche remarked.

I took a pause for a moment. I looked at the man again and was dumbfounded how I didn't remember him as the Professor Willow. Granted instead of the grey wig, he had a rich head of caramel brown, and the makeup that he made him look older was now on the rag he was holding.

“Cool, cool. Just make sure he's ready for the afternoon rush, you guys will be around the Fearow Ferris Wheel today.”

Candela and Blanche both groaned at the new given information. Danny responded with a slight chuckle, then turned to me. “Ok kid, you did great out there,. Just stay cool, don't scare kids, don't let your costume fall apart, and whatever you do; do not talk in character! Other than that just stay with Candela and Blanche and you should be golden.” He looked down at his watch and made a quick expression, “:ove to stay and answer questions but I have to go! I believe in you. Candela, Blanche, you can handle it from here ok? Bye guys.” And with that he left in the direction of the parking lot, letting the door close slowly.

“Got it!”

“Rodger.”

“Ummm…” I looked at the other two, confident in what they were doing. They hurried me on putting the cooling best under my yellow bodysuit and we headed to our greeting destination.

\-------------------------------------------

I felt a sweat run down my brow as I stood under the summer rays of the sun.Trying to not scratch the irritation under my mask as the amused kids started to crowd around, I truly understood why Candela and Blanche’s earlier complaints.

I followed around the Moltres and Articuno around the park, posing for pictures and playing with children. Watching how they interacted with kids, it seemed that Candela and Blanche were better getting into character. I however, was struggling to interact with anyone.

My first problem was that I was still getting used to the costume; with a combination of the over-sized feet and small eye holes for vision, I took slow and careful steps in fear of trampling someone. 

The other issue was my regrettable decision of using Stanky Sam’s cooling vest. As the internal heat rose from the costume, the odor trapped within the head made it even harder to breathe. The cooling vest, however, did keep me comfortable inside the costumer's heinous temperature. 

Just as I finished taking pictures with a family of guests, I could hear incoming voices getting mixed with the sound of the creaking wheel and passing conversations. “Look its Zapdos!” “Let’s get him!” “Pull his tail Pull his tail!” The childish voices enclosed me in a cage of bratty kids. Before I could step out or get aid from my other costumed friends, the bunch of kids started to jump on and attack me.

From all sides, I could feel tiny hands pulling at my costume, trying to pulling me down to the ground, harassing me in any way possible. Finally pulling me onto the bricked earth, I could feel the dog-piling on my chest, making it harder to breathe. As I struggled to get up from the child mass upon my body, I could see from the eye holes that Moltres and Articuno started walking away from me, not noticing the predicament I was in. As they got farther and farther, I tried to scream, “Wait!” but my constricted lungs resulted it to an inaudible screech. 

Trying to stay calm, I made a quick attempt to squirm away from my captors. Successfully getting up from the ground, I looked around the ferris wheel gate, trying to spot any sign of my friends.

 

Unfortunately for me however, they were lost in the sea of baseball caps and pokemon-shaped balloons. I took a deep sigh thinking what I should do to find them, or maybe just retreating to the back-room to wait for them. But before I could make my minds, I could hear the familiar snotty voices scream out, “There’s the Zapdos, get him!” I took a quick turn to see the swarm of kids running towards me.

“Shit!” I whispered to myself running towards the opposite direction. My belly sloshed with the melted ice within the ice-vest as I bolted around the corners and passed by many obnoxious pokemon rides. Not paying attention to my surrounding, I kept running until I noticed I was completely confused on where I was. 

The area I was in wasn’t as crowded as earlier, but still unfamiliar with the park left me wandering aimlessly. I strolled around the park to see if I could either locate another character, or possibly an ‘employee’s only’ door; anything that could help me find my way, but to no avail I found myself near a tree-shaded resting area.

The day was coming to a close evident by cooler winds blowing through the head and the sky turning dimmer. Finding my search hopeless, I found an empty bench positioned under a great willow and sat myself down uncomfortably on the Zapdos’ plush tail. For some reason, I thought the best idea was to wait for someone to inevitably find me. 

I slightly lifted my mask to allow fresher air to enter, sat in a moment of peace. Staring down at the neck opening, I didn't even notice that someone sat down next to me. Creaking on the bench, a voice started speaking on my non-visible left side, “hot outside, ain't it?”

I jumped up startled by the mysterious person’s remark. I let go of the mask and turned to see staring back at me was a guy with a large grin.

“Well if it's hot outside, I can't imagine how hot it's in there for you!”

I looked at him confused through the mascot’s eyes, questioning if he actually was talking to me. As I was about to open my mouth and reply to him, Danny's words echoed in my mind, “Do not talk in the costume!” Instead, I shut my mouth and made a large nod.

He started to giggle at the big head making an exaggerated nod, “ooooh can't talk huh?” 

 

I responded with another nod.

 

He leaned back on the bench and made a loud stretch. “The park is fun n’ all, but I wasn't really interested in going out today. I was dragged out by some friends since college just finished the year...”

As he kept telling me about why he was here, I felt it strange he was talking to me, a character with no way of communication. Whatever his reasons were, I just let him talk, listening and smiling, even though there was no way for me to show it.

In the few seconds he started talking to me, one word popped into my mind…

Cute… With tawny brown skin and a dark spiky hair, attractive. He sported an orange hoodie and a pair of basketball shorts, with some type of visor ‘hat’ blocking the sun out of his face. He kept a kind smile on his flawless face; showing his general interest to have a conversation in the guy in the Zapdos costume.

“So my friends wanted to go on the roller coaster, but I get sick really easily, so I just decided to hang here.” As the time passed I didn’t even notice that the rest area was proportionally under the Mewtwo’s Revenge roller coaster ride.

I looked above as a line of coaster-riders passed above us, screaming while being hurled on the rails. Being near the ride entranced me with excitement, because while Candela was showing me around the backways of the park, she mentioned an entrance near the rollercoaster. I took one last look around the area until I spotted the bright neon door labeled ‘employees only.’

Finally an exit! A chance of freedom and relief from the mob of guests and outside heat. Thinking of walking nonchalantly to the exit, I felt the urge not to go. My glance wandered to the door, but as the guy kept talking, I found my self indulging in the one-way conversation. 

Half an hour passed and I found myself avidly listening to the person. Trying my best to break rule number one and just talk, I tried to express myself with a variety of head and hand movements. These gestures caused him to laugh as I tried communicating, but it also seemed to work as we actually got to know each other in a strange sense.

As the park lights began to flicker on, a large party of riders exited from the attraction with a loud uproar. From the group of people, someone yelled our direction, catching the attention of the person next to me.

“Go!! Come on we can still catch a couple of rides!”

He stood up from the bench and called back, “Yeah ok be right there!”

A bit upset to leave so suddenly, he looked to me like an actual friend and not some stranger he just started talking to. “Sorry, I have to go now! It was really fun talking to you! Before I leave do you think it be okay to get a picture with you?”

My eyes glistened at the idea and I nodded furiously. Standing close to him, he pulled out his phone and took a quick snap of us. Not noticing how dark it was, along with the lightning symbol on his phone, the screen flashed the photo. The sudden light caught me off guard as the glare hit me, but I didn’t mind it and kept my posture for the photo.

“Ok, Great!” He scrolled through the phone finding the picture. Facing the screen to my face, I couldn’t really see the picture, but it still filled me was a sort of joy. 

Another yell came from the same source “Let’s go, Go!”

“See you around, Zapdos guy!” He waved at me as he jogged to the group of park-goers. I waved back to him as he started getting farther, farther till he was just another person in the crowd.

I stood there locked to the direction he left, feeling my heart beat rapidly. If it wasn’t for my heat sullen face, you could definitely see my face a bright red blush hidden within a pokemon mask.

After a moment of idly standing there, I shook myself back to reality and headed to the door, to finally get out of the stench ridden, smelling costume.


	3. Gotta Go...

I walked through the employee hallways, holding the large Zapdos head under my arm. The once spacious tunnels were now filled with employees impatiently waiting for clock out. Their eyes stared at me as I tried to find my way through the still unfamiliar area. Being out alone for so long made me unaware of the time; it wasn’t until I passed by a break room when I read off the wall, ‘8:05.’

“8:05? I should’ve gotten off by 7:30!” I hurried to the changing room to finally get out of costume; passing through the corridors until I made it to the bright green door. As I reached for the handle, the door unprecautiously opened.

“Oh looks like I found that Zapdos for my dex! We were about to look for you,” Candela snickered on the other side. 

“Hahaha, very funny.” I walked passed her and set the costumes head on a table. With a face dripping with sweat, I walked over to the fan to cool off while disrobing the rest of the outfit.

Wiping their long silver hair with a towel, Blanche turned to me. “Spark, where’d you go? By the time we left the ferris wheel, you weren’t behind us, and we couldn’t just go back without breaking our schedule.” 

Fully undressed, I hung the costume pieces on a hanger and put it back, “Well um… there were these group of kids. They pulled me down and were kicking me and crushing me and-”

Blanche turned and cracked a smile, “Oh yeah... those were probably the Perky Oaks group! The local summer camp drop those brats off here every week and trust me...they're a hassle. Anyways, Go on.”

“Yeah...so they held me down while you guys walked away. I escaped them, but you guys were already gone. I had to run away from them and by the time they lost me, I couldn’t find where I was. It took me awhile, but I finally found a way back here from the roller coaster!”

“Wow, you made it all the way there? You really have to learn the park, Spark.”

My face must’ve shown I had other things on my mind, because Candela remarked, “So other than those nerd-bombers, anything interesting happen while you were by yourself?”

Popping out my shoe out of the giant bird foot, I began to blush at the question, “Well…”

Candela evilly smirked. “Ooooooo you got something to tell!”

I started to rub my arm nervously, “While I was trying to find where I was, I sat around this rest stop and…. There was this guy.”

“A guy?” Blanche questioned.

“Yeah… I couldn’t say anything, but he just hung out and talked to me about stuff.“

Crossing her arms, Candy joked, “Sounds like a weirdo…”

“Candela.” Blanche snapped at their girlfriend, trying not to make me feel awkward. 

“Honestly I thought so too, but he was just really kind and cute and-” I could tell that my face was turning a deep red of my pale skin.

“Oooohoooh looks like someone has a crush!”

Blanche went behind Candela to hug her and shut her up, “So you thinking of asking him out?”

A bit bummed out, I answered, “How could I? I can’t just introduce myself or something” I could feel my heart start to race.

“Oh yeah, but did you get his number, or at least his name?”

I tried to think back to the moment he left. “Mmmmmmmm… I think his friends were calling him Go or something?”

“Go?” I was given a curious face, like I piqued their interest. Picking up their phone, Blanche opened a picture and faced it to me. “Is this him?”

The picture showed Blanche along with a group of other people. In the crowded picture was the same kind smile he looked at me with. “Yeah that’s him!”

Blanche smiled. “I think his name is Adam Gozarelli, but everyone just calls him Go. I had a business class with him last year, and even though he’s a year younger than us, he was like the smartest kid in class!”

Candela chimed in, “Oh was that the guy who beat you for highest final score?”

Blanche took a small sigh, “yeah…” Clearing their voice, “He’s a really nice guy, but I haven’t seen him forever. I could...introduce you?”

My face returned to its reddish complexion, thinking of him. Clearly if he could surpass Blanche in a class, he was really good. 

Now pumped from hearing about him, Candela began to pressure me. “Dude you have to go after him!”

Flustered with confused feelings, “I-I don’t know! If he's this smart, and nice, and cool, what would he want with me! Plus I don’t even know if he likes guys! You can’t just ask out a straight guy, especially if you met said guy while you were a giant mute chicken!”  
I grit my teeth thinking I’d never see his kind smile, “Besides… its like a one in a thousand chance I’ll ever see him again” In my heart I still had hopes of seeing him again..

“Candela, let’s give him a break.”

Pausing for a moment, she silently scoffed, “Yeah...sorry Spark.”

Viewing how my hopelessness changed the atmosphere of the room, I changed the subject to perked them up. “It’s ok, Let’s forget about it and get something to eat, I’m starving!”

Watching the smiles return back to my friends’ faces, they nodded in agreement. We headed out of the room to clock off and leave for the night. Passing out of the doors to the parking lot. Candela stared off into the starry sky, “So Spark, overall how was your first day?”

Thinking of how intense everything was, and thinking of him, I turned to her and with a great grin, answered, Intense...but fun! I think I’m actually gonna have a great summer!”

A bright smile grew onto her face. We all loaded into Candela’s red civic and drove off to get a nice meal.


	4. What are the chances?

“Huue- it really isn't gonna get better isn't it?”

I sprawled on the ground next to the fan, cooling off from the morning performance. A drip of sweat dropped off my brow, irritating my eye forcing me to scratch it uncontrollably.

Blanche shook their head at me, “If you really hate the heat so much, why don't you just use the cooling vest.”

I popped up from the concrete floor, staring at the silver fox. “Cause I don't want to lose my smell! Why can't we just clean it or get a new one?”

Candela chimed in, finished chugging a bottle of water, “Hey it's not our call, if you want a new one, ask Danny. He'll probably say no though.”

Both Blanche and and Candela began to undress from their outfits, revealing their damp underclothes. Blanche took the bobby pin out of their hair and let the majestic locks fall to their back. “Well in any case, at least we have lunch off.”

Candela smirked at her girlfriend, “Yeh, Danny may be stingy with getting things we need, but at least he doesn’t care when ------”

I stopped listening to her as she began to ramble on. My mind started to drift, thinking about my awkward encounter with that guy yesterday. His friendly personality resonated in my mind; his name had been in my thoughts since Blanche told me, ‘Go...Go...go…’

“Goo?!” I snapped back to reality to both Blanche and Candela staring at me. “Spark, did you hear me? I said Blanche and I are going to get some corn dogs, want to go?” 

I halted for a moment. Without thinking what I was saying, the words escaped my mouth, “Naw, I think I want to go a couple rounds alone... tooo get a feel for the park.”

They both looked at me with confusion, wiping their perspiring faces with hand towels. 

“I mean! I'm going to try getting used to walking around the park, yeah I need to get used to walking around in these feet! I'll catch up with you guys later!” I took the head from the table and quickly scurried to the door.

Candela stared at me, inferring that I had alterior motive. “Ok dude...see you later then?”

Blanche chimed in innocently, “Well just know you aren't getting any overtime.”

I nodded awkwardly at them, fitting on the Zapdos head, I wobbled out of the room.

Honestly I didn't know why I decided to go around the park alone, during lunch time, with no reason. 

Well...there was one reason. Even though I knew it was unlikely, I was overpowered with the thoughts that he was there. I just had to know. As I walked out to the crowd of park-goers, it was like I was working on instinct to make my way back to the same rest stop outside the rollercoaster. 

I peered around the stop, looking at the benches lined under the shading trees. Unfortunately, when I got there, I was instantly bombarded with kids and families trying to get my pictures. It took about 30 minutes of posing for pictures and playing with youngins until the line started to show a break.

As I finished the last picture, the road finally cleared, allowing me to scope for any sign of Go. With the small eye holes blocking the majority of my vision, it took me a moment until I spotted something to my interest.

On the same bench he surprised me on yesterday, I found him sitting. He seemed he was waiting on someone. 

“Me?” I whispered to myself. He looked up from the ground to radar the area. Before he noticed me and my bright yellow disguise, I panicked and hid behind a nearby trash can.

My action must've failed, because as I peeked over my hiding spot, I could see him laughing, and making an exaggerated wave towards me.

I took a deep breathe as I stood up from the trash can. My heart started to race every step that I took towards him.

“Hey Zapdos! Do you remember me from yesterday?” He pointed to his bright smiling face.

My face beamed seeing his. I nodded the head to him desperately and plopped down next to him.

There was a moment of silence. I looked over to him; he was checking his phone. I thought of saying something, cause It wasn't like anyone would know I'd break the solemn oath of mascottery...right? As I was about to open my mouth to talk, he couldn't even tell he cut me off.

“Hey look at this!” He darted his phone over the eye of the costume. He showed me the picture again like yesterday, but this time I could actually make out the picture. It was a bit brightened with the unexpected flash, but it was still a nice enough picture that he made it his lock screen. 

“I really liked the picture we took, thought I should show you it!”

If he could see my fave behind the mask, he could see my burning face. Without thinking of the costumed barrier, I finally spoke, “I like it too.”

I was guessing my voice was garbled, and it was hard to understand what I said, but still at the sound of my voice Go jolted with surprise.

“Shoot!” I whispered to myself, mockingly putting my hands on where my mouth was under the mask.

There was an awkward moment where we sat, but it was broken by Go’s snicker. He began to chuckle, which turned to a full on, snorting laughter. Around the park, his loud guffaw roared to the judgemental peering eyes of other park-venturers. It was an obnoxious laugh, but in a way cute that I couldn't stop myself from joining.

We sat there rousing the park as people stared at the guy joking with the park mascot. As the laughter started to die down, Go leaned back on the bench, fidgeting something in his hand. I didn't notice he was holding something until now, a pen maybe?

“Hey, Zapdos guy…”

I looked at him through the mask, but I swear he was looking directly into my eyes.

“I was wondering, would you be cool to grab a bite or something...like a date?” 

Unlike my regular vow of silence, this time my breath was just taken away. I couldn't believe this, this was actually happening, but the times I spent thinking, I never imagined something like this would actually happen.

I was petrified. From an outside perspective, it probably looked like this guy was talking to a big yellow bird statue. 

I must’ve have taken a longer-than-normal pause, because he started to pull back. Before he could get the wrong idea, I flashed back. With one bulky action, did a simultaneous nod and yelled, “YES!”

Definitely not playing this cool…

He had an uncontrollable smile of happiness and relief, “Ok yes! Cool!” I could tell he was nervous to ask the mascot guy he talked to at an amusement park on a date, but it was endearing regardless. “Um I could find a paper or-”

I looked over at the pen he was playing with. I pointed to it to ask him for it. Using my hands to write wasn't the hard part, it was trying to figure out what I was writing with the big wing of the costume blocking everything. Still, I was able to crudely doodle my phone number on his forearm.

“Great! So I'll text you later?”

I nodded again.

“Aho, back to silence are you? Ok!” He glanced down to his phone checking the clock. “Oh Shh- Hey I really gotta go!” He stood up from the bench. “Um well, until tonight!” He gave me a hug, plushly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. With one last wave, he started darting off towards the park's entrance.

 

Back in the room, I walked into Blanche and Candella sitting around the table. I took a seat with them and collapsed on the chair.

“So?” Candela looked at me with whimsy, “learn your way out of the park?”

“Yeah.” I lied, I didn't want to tell her that I got lost for a second time coming back here.

She could probably tell from my exaggerated grin that I was trying to hide something, “uhuh, so you're doing good with everything now?”

I looked down to my hand. I couldn't even tell how, but I didn't even notice Go left me with his pen, and I carried it the whole way here in my hand. It was one of the poke-pens they sold at the park stores, garnished with a little Zapdos pen topper. I wriggled it in my hands, excited thinking of the text coming from him tonight.

“Fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this kind of took half a year to continue! Will be paying more soon <3


	5. Texting all Night

Candela and I got back to our apartment around nine. My second day on the job was no better than the first, both physically and mentally. I collapsed on the couch feeling the tiredness in my eyes. 

Though I felt weak, a smile kept on my face the entire day. I pulled out my cell-phone, the little charm of a panda dangled above my face. 

No notifications

I scoffed irritated and set it down on my chest. It's been killing me, all day waiting. Go said he would text me sometime tonight, but I still hoped ‘sometime’ meant ‘right this very millisecond.’

Candy was in the kitchen making a late night meal before heading to bed. “Still nothing?”

I leaned up slightly and nodded to her. She completely bugged me the entire ride home for all the details, finding ways to nitpick and make fun of my interactions with him. “Go will send you something tonight, I'm sure! Just wait ok?” She took a plate of food to her room and left me alone in the loft.

I stared up to the ceiling, thinking about Go. Was it weird that I've barely had a conversation with guy, but I was already engrossed about him. And the crazy-best part was, he liked me too! 

I thought about his brown rows of spikes that came from his visor. The way dimples sunk into his face when he would laugh. How he didn't care if others looked at him talking to a plush Pokemon. He wasn't a weirdo for that, he just was more...extroverted than others.

Just as I was about to shut my eyes and napon the couch, I felt my chest buzz; the screen of my phone lit up brightly. I moved like lightning as I bolted up and ran straight into my room. I jumped into my sheets and got comfortable before opening my phone. It was a message from an unknown number with a different code but I just knew it was him.

‘Hey?’

It was so simple but the text itself made me jump for joy. I really shouldn't have taken too long to decide on what to say, but trying to act chill I responded. ‘Hi?’

‘Is this, Zapdos guy?’

‘Yeah, hahaha’ it didn't occur to me that he didn't even know my name.

He took a quick minute to initially respond, but after he just let out a barrage of text.

‘Oh yay! I was kind of worried that you gave me a fake number’

‘Not like I thought you were a jerk’

Maybe you thought this weird guy tryna get in your Pokemon pants’

‘It's not like that either’

‘Oh god why did I send you that’

It was very obvious that he was nervous, spilling out all his feelings on my phone. I laughed to myself.

‘um could I just start over? Hi my names Adam’

Until that point I forgot his actual name wasn't the same as a green light. 

‘So, should I keep calling you Zapdos guy or?’

I took a big gulp, I was a bit reluctant to send him my first actual thing about me. ‘It's Spark’

‘Oh Spark! That's such a cool name! Also kinda goes well with the whole, Zapdos thing huh?’

‘Hahaha yeah, actually I just started yesterday, my friends making me work there for money.’

‘wow think of the timing!’ 

‘Tru, actually the first time I saw you yesterday I was lost in the park.’

‘Lol that's hilarious XD’ after he sent a second text, like he copied and pasted it from earlier, ‘So could I could get a face with that name?’

A face? Like a picture? Of me? Right now? I looked over to my mirror. Reflecting towards me was a beaten up, sweat drenched blond with dark bags under his eyes, yikes. I started to look through my phone for decent pictures of me, but the best ones were either too douche-y or too memelord-y.

‘Lets just keep that under the mask for now..’

‘?’  
Just as I thought I ruined it, he sent another.

‘Ok then.. Well anyways tell me about yourself!’

 

We continued texting back-n-forth up until midnight. I could tell from his less frequent text streams, and how he started to use more emojis that he wasn’t so nervous anymore. He also opened up and told me a lot about himself. He was only a year younger than me, but geez was he amazing. He tried to act humble about it, but I was still flabbergasted when he talked about all the upper level classes he took last school year, or how he got practically has a full ride from academic scholarships and being the track star of his high school. 

‘Hahaha yea that's how I got the nickname Go’

He was incredible, not to mention he was good-looking. I was sure he would lose interest in me after hearing how average I was: a C student that reluctantly dresses like a Pokemon 4 times a week, but he didn't seem to be bothered by that.

I felt my eyes start to close from fatigue. The excitement of his texts was starting to wear off, and I could feel my body relaxing into my sheets.

Right on time, Go Sent his last text for the night.

‘Gonna head to bed now, you should too with work tomorrow! Goodnight <3’

I replied and finally set my phone down on my nightstand. I was still in my work clothes, and the sticky sap of sweat on my skin really made me want to take a shower, but I just found myself lying there. Thinking of him.

I let out a small audible squeak and covered my blush red face. I kept my stupid grin on my face until I slowly fell asleep in bliss. My last thought for that night was him.

\-----

“Spark!”

I jolted awake to the scream of my name. Candela banged on my door, sounding she was in a shuffling rush.

“We overslept! We’re definitely going to be late!!”

It took me awhile to process the words that were thrown at me from the other room. When I finally made it out, my eyes widened. “What!” My first instinct was to check my phone. I picked it up from the side, trying to turn it on the screen kept black. 

“Come on!” I groaned. With talking to Go so late at night, I forgot to charge it for today. That must’ve been why my alarm didn’t go off. That was why we were gonna be late. I pulled myself out of bed and rushed to get ready for another day of work.

 

“Where were you two!” By the time we made it to the park, opening already happened, and we were greeted by an angry Danny already wiping his old man makeup off.

Candela stepped up, trying to seem apologetic, “We're very sorry sir! Our alarms didn’t go off sir! It won’t happen again sir!”

I felt guilty as his beading eyes glared at us. I met his eyes and gulped, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

He kept his eyes locked down on us for a moment. From their costume, we looked over at Blanche trying to suppress a grin. Finally, he let out a frustrated exhaust. “Fine, but I expect this to not happen again! And I will be expecting something to make this up… just, change and be ready for your rounds.”

He shut the door behind him and the tense feeling in our shoulders relaxed. Blanche stood up to give their tardy girlfriend a peck on the cheek. “Come on you two, let's get ready for today.”

Before I went to go suit up in my regular bright yellow outfit, I plugged my charger into an outlet and set my phone downto power back to life. 

Time for another day...


	6. Corndogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who wrote 80% of this three days after chapter 5, forgot about it, then finished it 5 months later!! Hahahahaha.... hope y’all enjoy! 2 chapters left maybe???

Chapter 6

It wasn't until around lunchtime that we made it back to the costume room. I was able to last the heat well enough that I wasn't wheezing my speech, but the sweat still rained down from my face. Strangely though, my body felt weaker, ready to collapse at any second.

My stomach began to groan from under the padded yellow costume. “Hey do you guys wanna grab some food?” With the terrible start to my day, I didn't have anymore food in me, and I could tell Candela was the same. Her arm was tied around gut, and she was already getting un-mascotted at the thought of food. Living with her for years, I learned three very important rules.

Don’t ever leave the bathroom unlocked, (she can and will barge without a shred of dignity.)

Never touch her computer without permission.

And never, EVER let her go hangry.

She ravenously yanked the last pieces of her outfit off and waited for Blanche and I by the door. Her insensible finger tapping at her phone was her annoying habit of silently telling us, “HURRY UP!” Luckily though, it did remind me of my own phone, charging at the wall.

I yanked it from the wall socket and it powered up. I caught a glimpse of the apple logo appearing. Just as my phone was about to boot up, Candela let out a groan. “Come on Spark or we’ll leave you!”

I snapped back the other two already part way out the door. “Sorry! Sorry!!” I put my phone in my pocket and ran after them.

It was a particularly humid day of June, but the feel of the sun on my skin wasn't too overheating. The park crawl wasn’t the worst today. Probably at a quarter of the park’s max capacity. The colorful Pokémon themed streets weren’t as congested as how they have been the past week, and it was much easier getting through the park as a civilian than a bright yellow bird. 

We made our way to one of the big eateries of the park, the Canopy. Stepping through the doors, we were welcomed by the sound of screaming children. It must’ve been the time of day where all the parents were tired of dealing with the heat, and probably their kids, and let them do whatever while they sit in the cool air conditioned space. Whatever the reason, how the chaos of kids running around unsupervised were fighting over happy meals, it didn't seem like there was any order here.

Candela ran up in line and Blanche left to go to the bathroom, leaving me to find a place to sit. Most the seats were either occupied by mildly disgruntled adults or in a state of grime too disgusting to describe. Quick PSA to everyone, clean your tables when your done or I’m personally going find you and we’ll have a little talk...

I finally found the least-sticky table at the back of the restaurant and prayed the mob of kids would leave us alone. Luckily they all seemed busy tearing at each other for a mewtwo card to notice us. After some effort scrubbing off dried ketchup stains, I slid into the tacky green booth seat.

I beat my orange tank top against my chest, trying my best to fan my sweat-stick face. It was easy to think that though this place was cooled, the amount of people crammed in the building made it hotter than outside. Why Candela and Blanche decided eating here instead of the other food vending places, I didn’t know. 

I was in the midst of beating my face with a napkin when I felt a buzz in my pocket. Oh right, my phone! I still hadn’t checked it. I pulled it out and it glowed to light. Plastered on the home screen were a batch of messages that made my eyes light up. They were from Go.

‘5:13– good morning’

‘6:35– hey :)’

‘7:50– oh sorry your probably at work by now, have fun Zapdos XD’

‘12:32– hey’

I felt bad with all the messages he sent me, but he just sent that last one. I hastily replied. ‘Sorry for the late reply, heey’ Two E’s? What was I thinking?

Go got to me almost instantaneously. ‘Oh u good! Haha how u been?’

‘I guess I’m good.’ ‘I mean my phones been dead and my boss yelled at me today’ ‘but other than that I’m good.’ 

‘Aww i'm sorry about that :((’

I realized I was kind of being a downer. I shouldn’t have sent him that. ‘It’s ok!’ ‘Sooo, how are you?’

I didn’t get a reply immediately. Candela found the table and plopped our order number sign on the table. I set my phone down nonchalantly and she crashed down on the booth beside me. 

Her head was on my lap, and her arm was covering her face in exhaustion. Slightly muffled she began to complain, “uuuuugh Sparky I’m soooooo hungry…” Her legs protruded over the seat, almost tripping Blanche as they came over.

I patted Candy on her poofy brown hair. As she continued to complained, I only seemed to half listen waiting on the next text from Go. Or maybe I irritated him by venting about my day. Either way I wanted to scream.

“-4 corn dogs” Candela finished her, exhilarating, story of her time at the food line. She was deliriously swatting her hand in the air, nearly smacking me in the face. I guess we were both in our own little worlds. Blanche was staring at both of us attentively, though I suspected that they weren’t paying too much attention to the story. It felt more like her focus was on me. 

I tried to waver eye contact, but they finally spoke up, “Spark, we wanted to show you this place cause sometime we’ll need to do shows here.”

“Uhuh,”

“Sometimes kids will have birthday parties and we’ll have to perform in costume.”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a birthday tomorrow, but since your new and you don’t have the special costume yet. Lucky for you, you're free to get off after the normal rounds tomorrow. We just wanted you to show you so you’ll know.”

“Awesome…”

Even without looking, I could tell I was pissing them off. Their eyes shot glaives at me. Their tone became cold. “So Spark, what’s up.”

“Hmm?” God, if Blanche was anything, they were perceptive. I guess it was my finger tapping that gave it away. Candela brushed her arm off her forehead and those hazel amber eyes passed under me. I swallowed deeply, “I’m good, just tired and hungry. Nothing really interestin-”

BZZT BZZT!!!

Of course, my phone had to go off now. I grabbed my phone and held it to my side. Too little too late though. Candela had already sprang up from my lap. She crossed her arm over me trying to reach it. What happened to being dead hungry? On the other side, Blanche smiled evilly. “So what were you saying about nothing interesting?”

With one hand I was protecting my phone, while the other was fighting against Candela’s, “Nothing.”

“Mmmhmm…”

“Nothing!”

“You started talking to Go didn’t you?”

“No!”

My palm was squished against Candela’s cheeks, “Yes he did!!!! He spent all night texting and giggling to himself!”

“Ugh shut uuuup!” 

“Come on what did he send!! Show us! Show us! show us!” Blanche was trying to be more civilized but joined the chant. “Show us!! Show us!!!”

Adults at the other tables began to stare. Finally, I chose to give up. “Agh fine I’ll show you now get off of me!” I nudged her off and pulled out my phone. I placed it down in the middle of the table for the three of us to see. They stopped jeering me and all of our attentions formed on the text. 

He sent two texts. The first was a response to my message. ‘I really hope your day gets better!! I’m doing fine right now, talking to a cute guy but nothing much. ;) Had to go on campus today but having lunch rn.’ The second text was a picture. I unlocked my phone and clicked on the image. In it, Go was smiling. His piercing green eyes were the color of a forest, and his smile was as large and positive as in person. The background had trees and buildings that looked sort of familiar to me. I feel like I passed that area of the college a hundred times, but I never really noticed it. Overall it was a great image. A really great picture. Areally great text. What? No I’m not blushing.

“Awwww Spark your blushing!” I covered my face. It was hot in my hands. My two friends laughed hard. Luckily the rest of the restaurant was loud enough that no one took notice. I still felt like curling up and screaming.

Strangely though, under my hands, I kept a large grin. I felt so happy about everything. The really cute picture, that I was definitely going to make that my phone background (I mean technically he has a photo of us as his home screen some not a complete creep?). The fact that he was talking about me, telling me I’m a cute guy. How he cared about my day. Just the thought of Go made my fatigue and hunger go away. Well almost…

Fortunately, the server came at the perfect time. He set down the order of food and tooted a, “have a nice day!” Blanche and I were left speechless. In front of us were 3 trays packed with corndogs, fries, burgers, and milkshake.

“Candy what the heck?” 

She didn’t her me. Her eyes were glazed with gluttony. Without hesitation she grabbed a corndog off its plate and attacked. With a sigh, Blanche couldn’t help but laugh. They grabbed a burger and fries and dug in as well.

Without both of them distracted, I hope they didn’t see me move my phone under the table. I took a quick picture of me staring down, sporting a large grin and trying to hide a double-chin from the bad angle. I reviewed the pic to make sure it was ok, and typed four words. With a shaky finger, I sent the picture along with a question, ‘Date?’

I set my phone down on my side and looked up to a vicious sight. “Candela at least save me a corndog and some fries!”


	7. Texting Back

His reply made the last couple of hours spent working completely worth it. It wasn’t until I came back from mascot shift that my phone buzzed.

Stupidly, I kept my phone in my pocket when I suited back up. It fell within the giant bird suit countless times when I was dancing for people, and honestly, there’s nothing more awkward than having to struggle blindly looking for your phone dressed as a Pokémon.

There was an initial anxiety after not getting a reply right away. Maybe he changed his mind for the date? Maybe he saw my sweat beaten face and was disgusted? I freed my phone hand out of the neck of the costume and read the message.

‘Wow a face reveal? What a cutie ;0’ ‘I’m free tomorrow?’

I must’ve made a stupid grin because Candela and Blanche came behind me trying to peek at the text. Candy’s eyes lit up, “That’s perfect! Sparky you get off early tomorrow, it’s your chance!” 

I felt flustered, “T-tomorrow? That’s too soon, too close… I couldn’t-“

“You could and you should! C’mon when’s the next time you’ll get a chance like this?”

Blanche replied to the rhetorical, “For a date? Literally anytime. Still, I think you should do it Spark.”

I looked at the text, then back at my friends, then back at the text. Without any hesitation, I sent a quick message and put my phone back in my pocket. ‘Sounds perfect :)’

The squeal the two made was deafening. I couldn’t wipe the confident feeling off my face but had to hang up the costume for the night. We packed everything up and began heading out of the park

“Spaaaark we have to celebrate!” Candy wrapped her arm over my shoulder. “Let’s go out, karaoke?”

Blanche smiled at the idea, but I had to drop her arm off of me, “Are you kidding me I got to get ready for tomorrow!” I noticed the precipitating work was dotting my face with early acne. “You guys go have fun, but don’t go too crazy.”

“Oh boo, fine have fun with your face mask, come on Blanche!” I waved goodbye as they drove off into the city to have their own adventure.

I stepped into the driver's seat of the car and just sat there. Thinking about today, thinking about tomorrow my stupid grin was back. My cheeks felt warm in my hands as I couldn’t help but imagine the date. I cooled myself down, took a nice refreshing gulp from my water bottle, and began driving back to the apartment.

——————————

I arrived back to the empty apartment. It felt lonely without coming home with Candela, but alone time felt good for a while. I grabbed a quick bite of leftover Chinese takeout and sat on the couch.

I got another text from Go on my way back. ‘Ok alright cool!’ I imagined him saying that a bit flustered. It was a bit funny to think he was as nervous and excited as I was for it.

‘I have work until 4 tomorrow want to catch dinner?’ I put down the lo mein and started to get freshened up.

He replied, ‘Like to catch a Pokémon lol? That sounds amazing’

‘Now I have something to look forward to during work ;)’ I applied my cleansing mask and sat back down with my food.

‘Me too!’ ‘I have another class in the morning, until tomorrow blue eyes?’ 

‘Until tomorrow Go :)’ I was jealous that I was 0-2 on the cute nicknames, but I couldn’t come up with anything on the spot. I sent the text and set my phone down. The ideas of the date danced through my head as I surfed late night tv shows. The clock on the wall read 12:30. I stopped on a rerun of that one dorky family sitcom as my weary eyes slowly drift to sleep.

————————————

The next morning I awoke to what I thought was my alarm. Even with my eyes half-closed, I could tell something was off. It was still dark out. I grabbed it from off the coffee table and tried to unlock it, stopping the annoying ring. 

But when I lifted the screen, I realized it wasn’t my alarm. It was a call- from Candela. Just as I was going to answer it, it shut off. It flashed back to my lock screen, filled by a barrage of texts coming from my roommate.

‘Spark’  
‘Could you answer ASAP?’  
‘Need you to meet us at the hospital’  
‘Hurt myself a little…’’


	8. Missing the Mark

Chapter 8

Being a college town mixed with an amusement park, the local hospital was just a hop-skip-and-a-jump away. That didn’t stop me from speeding all the way. I wasted no time changing out of my old basketball shorts or XL shirt I had slept in. I was too worried about my friend

I arrived at the checkout kiosk right on time. Struggling to sign papers on a clipboard was my Candela. Blanche was standing across from her, looking guilty. I noticed Candela was wobbling, leaning against the counter surface with a discomforting look. Then I noticed her leg. She had it wrapped in a black brace that went from her thigh to her knee. A dark red wrap covered her foot.

“Candela!!” I called out, getting both their attention. Even in a hurt state, Candy’s powerful smile didn’t disappear. “What happened to your leg!!”

She tried to hobble over to me, but I moved closer not to push herself, “Haha so it went like this, Blanche and I were killing songs at the Karaoke bar when I fell off of the table we were standing on.”

Blanche chided I’m in a cold tone, “No, I bumped into you…”

“Blanche no! Stop blaming yourself, we shouldn’t have even been on that table.” With her good foot, she hopped over to her girlfriend and planted a kiss on their cheek.

“Still…” 

I decided to switch the topic, “Is it broken? Does it hurt?” 

Candy moved her foot around, getting used to the cast. “Eh not too bad, it’s just a sprain so I should be good in a few weeks.”

I breathed out in relief. “Here let's get you home.”

—-

The ride home was tense. There was a subtle tension in the air. Candela took up the back seats of the car while Blanche stared out the window somberly. They were probably exhausted spending half the night anxiously at the hospital. It was close to 3 in the morning. If we were lucky we could catch a few more hours before our shift starts.

“So, Candela,” I looked over my shoulder to the back, my roommate was slowly dozing off but my voice caught her attention. “How about work, did you talk to Danny?”

There was a brief pause. Before she spoke I thought maybe she just fell asleep but she just didn’t want to answer, “Yeah, he said I had some time off to recover…”

“Oh, that’s nice! Haha while I’m out sweating my butt off you get to lazy around-“

“But… then he reminded me about the birthday party performance today…”

“Oh yeah, that thing you were talking about at lunch?”

“Yeah…” I could sense a brokenness in her voice. “He said since I can’t do it we need a replacement… he told me to tell you...you have to take my place.”

There was another brief silence. Initially, I just thought it’s a drag, I lost my early out work day but then, it hit me. “But tonight’s my date with Go?”

No one said anything, Blanche stated out the window trying not to meet my eyes. Candy hugged, “Spark...I’m- I'm so sorry”

“But tonight is no good, you-you have to find someone else?”

“Spark…”

“Come on? There has to be someone else, a temp maybe? How about Sam? Isn’t there anyone?” I could feel frustration in my voice.

“Danny was still pretty angry about us being late. And it wasn’t my first offense…He-he told me if you don’t take my place tomorrow, we both get fired.” Candela spirit was gone, her voice was filled with shame. “We need this job Spark… I’m so sorry.”

“No Spark, this is because of me,” Blanche turned to me. “Please, don’t be mad at Candy.”

Candela stopped, “No, stop blaming yourself it was my fault!” The two began to bicker, trying to take the blame for my new shift. Their arguing grew, getting louder, making me more irritated.

 

In a harsh tone, I barked, “Stop it! Both of you!” That shut the two of them up, but only made me feel worse. I could feel anger swelling in my chest, but I couldn’t point it at anyone. I knew it was neither of their faults, and it was just a bad series of events. With everything, all I could think about was Go, and the date that I had to cancel on. I sighed painfully, parking at my apartment parking spot. “Listen, it’s fine… I’ll do it.” No one smiled in relief, rather we just helped Candy into the loft and all went to sleep. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I dread what awaited me when I wake.

—

“1, 2, 3, C’mon Spark, you're missing the marks; just follow the music,” Danny called out, directing the choreography for the birthday performance. “You know what, we’ll take five and go from the beginning.” 

I huffed painfully, taking off my costume head off. For our rehearsal, the stage section of the restaurant was closed, so it was embarrassing dancing in front of no one. From the speakers the same adventure style music looped, mashing into an annoying noise that drowned out in the mask. Danny left to get us drinks as Blanche and I sat down to rest.

I looked down at the unfamiliar costume. I know it sounds stupid, but I felt weird not being a Zapdos. The moltres costume was more annoying for a variety of reasons. Unlike my normal costume, flame-looking fabric lined the wings, which were an annoyance whenever I moved my arms. The big plush fire sticking on top of my head made me hit my head on every doorway. And the tail was both longer and harder to sit with. I have to give Candela props for dealing with this stupid suit on the daily.

Although they didn’t say anything, I could tell Blanche still felt guilty for ruining my date. I chuckled a smile, “Listen, Blanche, it’s alright!!! I know it’s no one’s fault, there’ll be other opportunities for a date.”

A hollow smile crept on their face, “Thanks Spark. So… did he answer?”

I picked up my phone face down on the table. Before we started I had to face it and text him. ‘Hey Go… I’m really sorry, but I can’t make our date tonight. An emergency came up. Hope we can reschedule.’ That was three hours ago.

Because of the practice, I didn’t realize he had responded, “Yeah I understand, hope everything's cool’

I mused whether or not to text him another apology, but decided just to set the phone back down. Regardless, it did make me happy, after canceling our dinner, he was still thinking about me and my thoughts.

Danny came back and set some sodas on the table for Blanche and me to choose. “Alright guys, take a moment and let’s get back to work we only have a couple more hours until the kids start showing up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter today! But be sure, the next chapter will be good!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first story on Ao3, would love it if you kudos!


End file.
